Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/19 Aug 2016
00:00:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Mahogany Pearl climbs tree falls to her death" nuuu mahogany I wanted you to WIN 00:00:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Sphalerite's Pearl strangles Golden Pearl during a fist fight" wow two le- 00:01:05 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Candy explodes" dead 00:01:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: btw sphalerite's pearl wins 00:03:27 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: (slow clap) 00:03:30 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: :P 00:09:30 CHAT Leucippus: vocus on me 00:09:38 CHAT Leucippus: @zyn 00:59:19 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:04:12 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 01:13:37 CHAT Leucippus: wb 01:20:16 CHAT Leucippus: nobody? 01:25:41 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:37:54 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 01:39:05 JOIN SourP has warped in 01:39:22 CHAT SourP: yes 01:41:57 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:44:26 QUIT SourP has warped out 06:59:09 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hello. 06:59:15 JOIN IrisIsBestPrincess has warped in 06:59:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi 06:59:31 CHAT IrisIsBestPrincess: hi 06:59:55 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:02:25 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:03:47 CHAT Steven watcher: Hia 07:04:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Gtg, my battery's at 9% 07:05:03 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:05:25 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 07:06:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hazamada is going to join josuke's party isnt he 07:07:01 QUIT IrisIsBestPrincess has warped out 07:08:09 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:09:34 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:14:55 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:28:08 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:29:25 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:37:15 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:37:54 CHAT DearlySkies: /me pokes Temporal Umbra 07:38:38 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Your waifu is shit. 07:38:41 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:38:42 CHAT DearlySkies: /me cries 07:38:55 CHAT DearlySkies: you killed sw, bot >: 000 07:54:50 JOIN IrisIsBestPrincess has warped in 07:55:53 CHAT IrisIsBestPrincess: mostly everyone died 08:01:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i was busy watching some jojo 08:01:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: you called 08:01:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh well 08:01:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: back to music making 08:02:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ill just leave this chat in a different screen for now 08:07:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im just gonna guess you have your palette blog up 08:07:21 QUIT IrisIsBestPrincess has warped out 08:13:30 CHAT DearlySkies: >im just gonna guess you have your palette blog up CHAT yes i do and i've already made 46 palettes as of this moment 08:14:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oooo 08:15:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: never did i realize that tracker applications are hard to use 08:16:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i keep saving my own palettes to one picture 08:16:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: maybe its a habit of mine 08:17:20 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shrugs 08:17:24 CHAT DearlySkies: i have a mess 08:17:26 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://puu.sh/qGGYf.png 08:17:28 CHAT DearlySkies: a mess 08:18:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o h 08:18:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i forgot what palettes i made 08:18:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: all i can remember is making a palette called killer queen and waterslide 08:18:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: also another palette of mine got published 08:19:32 CHAT DearlySkies: \o/ \o/ \o/ 08:19:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://www.colourpod.com/post/149148881036/all-the-oldies-and-the-goldies-submitted-by 08:20:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yes the name of the palette is a studio killers reference now shaddup 08:21:09 CHAT DearlySkies: oic 08:22:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: mostly i make character palettes and screenshot palettes 08:22:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://puu.sh/qGH9y/f981fcc6b1.png 08:22:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: heres one 08:27:03 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm just thinking about like if i ever get a bird, i'm just gonna name it dudley??? that's an adorable and over used name but i love it???? 08:28:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it is too fucking tiring to have like 08:28:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: 6 dogs 08:28:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: like 08:29:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: last night my dog went outside while pregnant accidentally while the boys are out 08:29:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: one of them tried to mate with her and we tried to stop them 08:29:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it was pure pandemonium 08:32:18 CHAT DearlySkies: rip 08:46:04 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 08:47:22 CHAT DearlySkies: no 09:06:53 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 09:07:02 CHAT DearlySkies: ugh i feel so sick 09:11:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how do you feel 09:14:55 CHAT DearlySkies: nauseous mostly but also a bit tired 09:21:47 CHAT DearlySkies: AAA okay, i'm feeling much better now, i'm heading off to pokemon league so i will talk to you later uvu#// 09:21:58 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 09:21:59 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: ...That's my cue. 14:16:41 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Naps are wonderful. 14:17:57 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 14:20:57 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 14:21:03 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay? 14:21:17 CHAT Zynethyst: wait 14:21:18 CHAT Zynethyst: ops 14:21:40 CHAT Zynethyst: big why wont my pc let me press enter 14:21:40 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Zynethyst, don't abuse big text. 14:21:42 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 14:21:45 CHAT Zynethyst: oops 14:21:47 CHAT Zynethyst: sorry 14:21:51 CHAT Zynethyst: test 14:21:56 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Failed. 14:22:06 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 14:22:15 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 14:22:35 CHAT Zynethyst: sorry its because my pc isnt showing when i press enter 14:22:40 CHAT Zynethyst: like, its lagging 14:22:44 CHAT Zynethyst: but not lagging? 14:22:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: fucc 14:22:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: no ones showing up 14:22:57 CHAT Zynethyst: yeah 14:23:02 CHAT Zynethyst: nobodys on my sidebar 14:23:12 CHAT Zynethyst: i have to refresh every 20 seconds 14:23:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i need to keep refreshing 14:23:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: test 14:23:31 CHAT Zynethyst: i wonder whats happening 14:23:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and everytime i send a message i had to reload 14:23:38 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Then it is definitely a Wikia update. 14:23:41 CHAT Zynethyst: maybe wikis glitching again :/ 14:23:48 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: /me ahem 14:23:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: there was this one time 14:23:55 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: bibigUpdate 14:24:12 CHAT Zynethyst: update? 14:24:16 CHAT Zynethyst: im confused 14:24:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: they didnt announce an update 14:24:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i think 14:24:36 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Yes, Wikia does a technical update every Thursday. This may be our servers resetting or something. 14:24:50 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: At least, that is what Community Central says. 14:24:56 CHAT Zynethyst: yeah 14:25:04 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: It's only rarely they do a large update. 14:25:16 CHAT Zynethyst: ooh 14:26:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the last update was 2 days ago 14:26:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: test 14:26:48 CHAT Zynethyst: im gonna draw rosinca and wait until wiki's servers stop rresetting (idk how to word ita0 14:26:58 CHAT Zynethyst: *) 14:27:04 CHAT Zynethyst: i hate keyboards 14:27:06 CHAT Zynethyst: ok afk 14:28:04 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: I'm currently pestering Dani until xe's tired of me being around. 14:30:36 CHAT Zynethyst: im trying to get a design idea for inca rose 14:30:39 CHAT Zynethyst: small tm 14:30:41 CHAT Zynethyst: *tmw 14:39:38 CHAT Zynethyst: is anyone there? 14:39:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yes 14:39:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: reload pls 14:40:28 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 14:40:28 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 14:40:35 CHAT Zynethyst: hm 14:40:40 CHAT Zynethyst: i think chat semi works now? 14:40:49 CHAT Zynethyst: i mean i dont have to refresh to see my messages anymore 14:40:51 CHAT Zynethyst: so 14:40:53 CHAT Zynethyst: thats good?? 14:40:54 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: i have finished all of my caste labyrinth characters, now to finish my treble in tokyo characters 14:40:59 CHAT Zynethyst: wait i d 14:41:00 CHAT Zynethyst: *do 14:41:11 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: I have been taken over. Damn. 14:41:17 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 14:41:29 CHAT DearlySkies: i've been kicked by the bot from using his tab ;; 14:42:22 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 14:43:03 CHAT Zynethyst: test 14:43:05 CHAT Zynethyst: failed 14:43:16 CHAT Zynethyst: o 14:43:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wikia is still being 14:43:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ahem 14:43:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "fixed" 14:43:30 CHAT Zynethyst: i sigh 14:43:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but messages work properly now 14:43:38 CHAT Zynethyst: so i dont have to refresh? 14:43:41 CHAT Zynethyst: thank god 14:43:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but theres still no people n the sidebar 14:43:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: *in 14:43:51 CHAT Zynethyst: im sick of pressing ctrl f5 every 30 seconds 14:44:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: test for good measure 14:44:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yep its 1/2 good 14:44:51 CHAT Zynethyst: o 14:44:52 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 14:46:18 CHAT Zynethyst: fun fact if ur a mod and u do the !mods command u can ping urself 14:47:17 CHAT DearlySkies: especially if you're using a bot 14:47:20 CHAT DearlySkies: /me : //// 14:48:00 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: I feel used. 14:48:08 CHAT DearlySkies: Cry about it. 14:49:01 CHAT Zynethyst: tes 14:49:08 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Failed. 14:49:14 CHAT Zynethyst: oops 14:49:26 CHAT Zynethyst: yeah i cant have 2 chats open 14:49:46 CHAT Zynethyst: so im on skype if any of u need me 14:49:48 CHAT Zynethyst: bye 14:50:00 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 14:50:30 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 14:50:57 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 14:51:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: another test 14:51:28 CHAT Zynethyst: the letter H 14:51:34 CHAT DearlySkies: chat has never stopped working for me tbh so 14:51:37 CHAT DearlySkies: smallso 14:51:40 CHAT Temporal Umbra: alright i think its good 14:52:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: whatever synonyms of test are 14:52:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yep gud 14:52:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: smallfor now/small 14:52:23 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: For now. 14:54:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ill try to do a chatcheck every 5 minutes 14:54:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: just for good measure 14:55:33 CHAT Zynethyst: inca rose is ready to digitize 14:55:33 CHAT Zynethyst: yay 14:55:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how do i digitize sketches without printers 14:56:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: do i just have to take a picture of the sketch with a phone 14:56:45 CHAT Zynethyst: yeah 14:56:50 CHAT Zynethyst: and use SAI's line tool 14:56:59 CHAT Zynethyst: its what ive been doing since october 14:57:02 CHAT Zynethyst: of last year 14:57:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: alright 14:57:28 CHAT DearlySkies: i've only every used a 3ds or paint.net so 14:57:36 CHAT DearlySkies: *ever 14:57:58 CHAT Zynethyst: i never used paint.net to digitize 14:58:11 CHAT Zynethyst: except that one time when i didnt know layers where a thing 14:58:22 CHAT DearlySkies: i literally have no other art program except for my 3ds whatever 14:58:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 14:58:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i wish i had a 3ds 14:58:54 CHAT Zynethyst: i have a 3ds i just dont use it as much as i used to since i usually play ps4 or ps2 14:58:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: all i have is a fuckton of art programs 14:59:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: such as photoshop and paintbrush 14:59:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: paintbrush is pratically ms paint for mac 15:00:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: too many to list 15:06:06 CHAT Zynethyst: big mY PEN PRESSURES GONE 15:06:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: r i p 15:06:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: a bit of me wants a cintiq 15:06:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: most of me just says "its not worth it d00d" 15:07:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "you have that intuos" 15:07:51 CHAT DearlySkies: smallchill ;; 15:07:53 CHAT DearlySkies: !on 15:07:54 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Already up and running! 15:07:55 CHAT DearlySkies: !enable 15:07:56 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Swear checking is already enabled! 15:08:03 CHAT DearlySkies: do your fucking job 15:08:06 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: I refuse. 15:08:13 CHAT DearlySkies: ...fite me you bitch 15:08:28 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: /me pulls out "da boxing gloves". 15:08:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: its kinda hard drawing with an intuos art 15:08:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: like 15:08:39 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 15:08:41 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 15:08:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: theres no screen 15:08:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: its just hard when theres no screen 15:09:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://www.pcgatecomputer.com/images/products/753218989369.jpg CHAT this is the one i have 15:10:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it looks like a plastic rectangle 15:10:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: or whatever thats made out of 15:10:38 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 15:11:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: maybe i havent used a pencil-shaped thing in a long time 15:11:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: now look at this fancy-ass thing right here 15:11:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://media.technivorz.com/2015/04/wacom-cintiq-13HD-img1-l.jpg 15:12:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this is by00tiful af 15:12:39 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 15:12:50 CHAT DearlySkies: i want to finish all of my art tonight but it's already midnight ;; 15:12:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: one thing i tried next to a cintiq is using my ipad as a drawing tablet 15:13:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but it was laggy af 15:13:34 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i dont even know what to get first 15:13:40 CHAT Temporal Umbra: a new 3ds or a cintiq 15:13:54 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 15:14:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im gonna check lazada and olx if they have cintiqs 15:14:25 CHAT DearlySkies: i suggest a cintiq 15:14:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: lazada doesnt have those 15:14:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: olx it is then 15:15:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i dont think they even sell those here 15:15:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: all i got in olx was a bamboo 15:15:28 CHAT Zynethyst: pen pressures back 15:15:30 CHAT Zynethyst: thank gos 15:15:31 CHAT Zynethyst: *god 15:15:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: iguess ill have to use this piece of plastic for now/i 15:17:22 CHAT Zynethyst: tbh i dont need a cintiq since i only use my tablet for lineart and the occasional headshot 15:17:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i didnt even know ipad- 15:17:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wait 15:18:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: is there a plural term for the word stylus 15:18:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: styli??? 15:18:23 CHAT DearlySkies: yea 15:18:26 CHAT DearlySkies: that's what i use at least 15:18:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: or styluses 15:18:31 CHAT DearlySkies: ew 15:18:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so styli 15:18:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: as i was saying 15:19:00 CHAT DearlySkies: actually wait 15:19:02 CHAT DearlySkies: both work 15:19:08 CHAT DearlySkies: styli sounds better imo 15:19:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i didnt even know styli for ipads were fukken expensive 15:19:17 CHAT DearlySkies: o yea they are 15:19:44 CHAT Zynethyst: theres really cheap pen styli i think 15:19:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: theyre also just sticks of plastic 15:19:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i think 15:19:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: or metal 15:19:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: idk 15:20:02 CHAT Zynethyst: i used to use a mechanical pencil for drawing on wii u 15:20:03 CHAT Zynethyst: so 15:20:13 CHAT Zynethyst: maybe a mechanical pencil will work on ipad?? 15:20:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: all i have is a cheap stylus thats just a piece of metal with a rubber tip 15:20:24 CHAT DearlySkies: nO 15:20:35 CHAT Zynethyst: dani what happened 15:20:35 CHAT DearlySkies: it doesnt work that way 15:20:39 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 15:20:48 CHAT DearlySkies: brb tho 15:20:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i have no idea what a mechanical pencil is tbh 15:21:01 CHAT Zynethyst: ... 15:21:06 CHAT Zynethyst: brb getting images 15:21:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nvm 15:21:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i think i know what they are 15:21:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: are those like 15:21:33 CHAT Zynethyst: http://cdn.gearpatrol.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Mechanical-Pencils-Gear-Patrol-Lead-Full.jpg these 15:21:43 CHAT DearlySkies: anyway, it doesn't work that way because the wiiu is touch screen by pressure whereas the ipad is touch screen by sensitivity 15:21:57 CHAT Zynethyst: ooh 15:22:02 CHAT DearlySkies: it looks for something human is the best i can explain it 15:22:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: you stack the pencil nibs inside the cartridge-container-something 15:22:15 CHAT DearlySkies: nah 15:22:20 CHAT DearlySkies: that's only in the philippines 15:22:23 CHAT DearlySkies: its the uhm 15:22:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh 15:22:36 CHAT DearlySkies: but i know what youre talking about i still have a bunch of those 15:22:51 CHAT DearlySkies: anyway, that's why the ipad screen is inlaid whereas the wiiu and 3ds and such are embedded 15:22:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i suddenly have the urge to collect sharpie markers 15:23:08 CHAT DearlySkies: collect copics, they're much better 15:23:10 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 15:23:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i dont know where my other sharpies went 15:23:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i had those for years 15:24:31 CHAT DearlySkies: !log 15:24:31 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 15:24:32 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 27 messages logged. 15:24:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: do they sell prismacolor color pencils here 15:25:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the color pencils i have are faber-castell and crayola 15:25:14 CHAT Zynethyst: i honestly want to get a job because of copics 15:25:16 CHAT Zynethyst: but 15:25:21 CHAT Zynethyst: i child labor laws 15:25:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: rip 15:27:18 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: faber-castell should work fine but idk ive never seen prismas not ordered online 15:27:27 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: ...fuck 15:27:33 CHAT DearlySkies: dat my line 15:27:51 CHAT DearlySkies: anyway, sometimes i forget copics are expensive literally anywhere else in the world 15:27:53 CHAT DearlySkies: : ////// 15:29:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: for some reason im just looking at some flipnotes 15:29:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: maybe im just questioning myself 15:29:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "how do they even animate so good" 15:29:52 CHAT DearlySkies: years of practice 15:29:54 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 15:30:11 CHAT DearlySkies: nah i animated fairly well during my time there and i was only on for about a year i think 15:30:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i wonder if theres like 15:30:34 CHAT Temporal Umbra: a flipnote hatena for flipnote 3d 15:30:42 CHAT Zynethyst: i once saw knock off copics 15:30:44 CHAT Zynethyst: i wanted them 15:30:48 CHAT Zynethyst: my mom said "no" 15:30:50 CHAT Zynethyst: i cried 15:30:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: well the my nintendo version of flipnote 3d 15:31:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it has more colors than just blue and red 15:31:07 CHAT DearlySkies: yea 15:31:10 CHAT DearlySkies: it does exist 15:31:12 CHAT DearlySkies: but i 15:31:14 CHAT DearlySkies: ehm well 15:31:23 CHAT DearlySkies: it's not open to the public i believe idk 15:31:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh 15:32:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i wonder if the recording length is extended to more than 1 minute 15:32:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: or is it just still 1 minute 15:32:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: like 15:32:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: you can make an entire mv with no time limit 15:33:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: brb switching devices 15:33:23 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 15:33:39 CHAT DearlySkies: oh god here we go, i'm about to spam upload to dA 15:34:48 CHAT DearlySkies: 24 images. I can't wait. 15:34:50 CHAT DearlySkies: !log 15:34:50 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 15:34:52 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 21 messages logged. 15:35:21 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 15:35:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: back 15:36:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: my plan for flipnotes are 15:36:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: using a flipnote i made for a draft for actual animating 15:36:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: (maybe for flash or whatever) 15:36:45 CHAT Temporal Umbra: practice animating 15:36:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: make some stupid things 15:43:41 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so theres apparently a phone 15:43:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: specialized in selfies 15:43:58 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i have nothing to say 15:45:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im just gonna go tl 15:45:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: to sleep* 15:45:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: gute nacht 15:45:17 CHAT DearlySkies: o 15:45:19 CHAT DearlySkies: good night 15:46:27 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 15:48:28 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 15:48:35 CHAT Leucippus: DANI 15:48:40 CHAT Leucippus: hi 15:48:41 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: ,e 15:48:44 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: fek 15:48:45 CHAT DearlySkies: me 15:48:47 CHAT DearlySkies: hello 15:49:46 CHAT Leucippus: how are you? 15:50:23 CHAT DearlySkies: tired, determined 15:50:24 CHAT DearlySkies: the usual 15:50:40 CHAT Leucippus: same 15:51:50 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm three away from being done so 15:51:56 CHAT DearlySkies: no wait, four away i believe 15:52:01 JOIN IrisIsBestPrincess has warped in 15:52:13 CHAT DearlySkies: two in CL, three in Treble five away 15:52:18 CHAT DearlySkies: it's late wth am i doing 15:52:19 CHAT DearlySkies: hi iris 15:52:34 CHAT Leucippus: hi iris 15:52:42 CHAT Leucippus: idk how many I have left 15:53:43 CHAT Leucippus: I have four 15:53:53 CHAT Leucippus: I may redo Septarian if I have time 15:58:21 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm like super tired right now so i'll talk to you all at a later point in time 15:58:25 CHAT DearlySkies: good night uvu#// 15:58:29 CHAT DearlySkies: !log 2016 04 23